Bart Simpson
Bartholomew "Bart" Jojo Simpson, also known as El Barto and Bartman, born April 1, is the tritagonist of the Simpsons franchise. He is Homer and Marge Simpson's eldest child, their only son, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. Personality Bart as he is portrayed in the series is your typical bad boy and prankster. He has no respect for authority and is constantly up to mischief which puts him at edge with his principal Seymour Skinner who is his arch nemesis however the two can be also be very good friends, an example of this would be when Bart unintentionally got Skinner fired and the two walked around the beach, went to dinner together and friendly chatted. When Skinner returned to his old job the two became enemies once again which they were both fine with. Despite his prideful demenour, Bart is actually slightly cowardly and will rarely admit when he's done something bad if he gets caught in the act. Although through most of the series he keeps his "too cool for school" personality Bart will at times break down such was shown when he failed a test he actually studied on and was then left reduced to tears. This also happened when he was lobbed at with dirt by Nelson which made him cry and then childishly said "I'm telling." On his childhood qualities Bart's idle is Kusty the Clown and he collects all of his toys, posters and other such memorabilia. When trying to prove that he was no longer a child he kissed his doll and said "I love you, Krusty-Wusty." However for a ten-year old Bart can also have very if no rare grown-up thoughts, this was shown when he began to be believe he wasn't a kid anymore and tried to prove differently by playing with his toy Sergeant Activity is only for it turn into about his health and timeshare. He is somewhat of a slacker and the first to admit that he is dumb. An underachiever and proud of it, Bart rarely ever studies and when he tries to he is easily distracted, showing magpie-like tendencies. In the fourth grade Bart has made little to none advancements on his work and at once came close to repeating the fourth grade if he hadn't passed by the skin of his teeth. He was also not above cheating which was shown when he rubbed off Martin Prince's work and passed it off as his own which led to the teachers believing he was a genius and doing so he shows to have very poor vocabulary skills. After he and the rest of the Simpsons were moved to Cyprus Creek in his school Bart was left in the "special" classes showing how underachieving he is. However despite this Bart at times can be very crafty and manipulative such was shown when he was a to trick the teachers into going into a strike and then causes a commotion at the bank to make it last even longer. After spending months in France, Bart was able to speak fluently in the language. He also proves that he's not above blackmail, when he discovered that Skinner was the one who had a deathly peanut allergy, Bart was able to use this to his advantage. The other time this has happened was when Homer had won the lottery of one million dollars, he was able to use this to his advantage to get his way. So far the final time this has happened was when Krusty the Clown had run for congress and to get rid of the new flight Bart bribed one of the congressman using a video that would ruin him in Modesto. At times Bart can work with the side of authority just as well as he does against it. Such was shown when he and the rest of the school took a career aptitude test and his predicted he would become a police officer which caused him to go on a ride-along with two officers and after seeing them in action wished to be one himself. He then became the Hall Monitor who was neither corrupt or abuse his power and became good friends and partners with his heated rival Principal Skinner. Another time was when he was being abused by the local bully Nelson Muntz and created his own army to fight him, acting very much like an old army general then was able to overcome Nelson. Despite his apparent bad boy status Bart could easily follow orders this was evidenced when he and Lisa were shipped to military school and could follow his drill sergeants with ease and no defiance. When put together with his sister Lisa, Bart can also make a very average amateur sleuth. While at times Bart may appear selfish such as when he gave his teacher Edna Krabappel fired by putting alcohol in her drink and then reduced to own up because her replacement was more fun than she was Bart is generally a well-meaning person and caring brother and son. While Lisa and Bart constantly engage in sibling rivalry but Bart wasn't prideful enough to refuse to apologise as he did on Thanksgiving when he accidentally destroyed her model of the holiday, when Lisa's career aptitude test crushed her dreams of becoming a famous Jazz musician she became rebellious and stole teachers guide book only for Bart to take the heat for her. Bart's relationship with Marge is on steadier ground than with Homer he'll always be her "special little guy" and Bart loves Marge enough to spend his money on giving her a vacation. He is very rebellious which goes as far to wearing a T-Shirt from MAD magazine to actually attempting to destroy the school. Even for a ten year old Bart had the criminal record of a petty thug, the destruction of his pranks ranged from small-time vandalism, spray-painting "El Barto" on walls to actually destroying an entire gymnasium. Bart is able to think up very intricate pranks but his more favoured one appears to be crank calling Moe's Tavern. Appearance He has yellow/blond spiky hair (revealed to actually be naturally pale red, but it stays yellow when he's out in the sun), and has a round, fat belly. He wears a orange short-sleeved shirt, blue short pants, and blue-white shoes. He would sometimes wear his "lucky" red baseball cap and carry around a slingshot. Alter-Egos and Aliases Bart sprays graffiti around Springfield using the name "El Barto", and his superhero alter-ego is Bartman. He called himself Cupcake Kid when Homer became Pieman. Bart is also known as "The Devil in Blue Shorts" by the organizers of the Teacher of the Year Awards, but he was believed to be an urban legend. Heroic Acts Number One *Defended his sister Lisa from school bullies. *Sent two winemakers to prison for putting Anti-freeze in the wine after learning to speak French. *Saved Krusty the Clown from jail (which he found out it was Sideshow Bob who framed Krusty for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart). He proved Krusty's innocence by hitting Bob's huge feet with a mallet. Number Two *Saved his Aunt Selma's life (which he realized she lost her sense of taste and smell as a child and decided to give up smoking except after watching her favorite program MacGuver and after meals as a wedding vow) when her new husband, Sideshow Bob planned to kill her on their honeymoon by having her light a match after the end of MacGyver in a gas-filled hotel room. He explained the plot to his family and they rushed to her rescue. Bart immediately stopped her before she could light the cigarette. Quotes Gallery south-park-s10e04c03-whos-more-hardcore-16x9.jpg|Bart Simpson in South Park Sc044-0149.jpg|Bart Simpson in American Dad! Simpsorama_promo_2.jpg|Bart Simpson in "Simpsorama" Jessica kisses Bart.jpg Bart's Girlfriend 105.JPG Laura Kisses Bart (New Kid on the Block).png Lisa and Bart.jpg Bart and Sideshow Bob.jpg Bart and Milhouse.jpg Bart and Lisa.jpg Girly_Edition_33.JPG|Bart & Lisa meets Lindsey for the first time Bart and Family.jpg Bart and Nelson.jpg Homer & Bart held at gunpoint by Russ Cargill.jpg Bart and Homer.jpg Bart and Principal Skinner.jpg Baby Bart and Homer.jpg Jazzy_and_the_Pussycats_59.JPG|Bart & Lindsey TMWFTE Lightsaber.png New Kids on the Blecch 17.JPG Videos File:Bart Skating to Krusty Burger Trivia *Though Bart is left-handed, there are times where he writes with his right hand, making him ambidextrous. *He is also mischievous, rebellious, and "potentially dangerous". *The name Bart is an anagram for the word "brat". *His favorite food is a Krusty Burger. Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Singing Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Male Damsels Category:Thieves Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Revived Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Betrayed Category:Lego Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Control Freaks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Tricksters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Mental Illness Category:Elementals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Envious Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Victims Category:Big Good Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Creator Category:Important